1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, a groupware server, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image forming program that use groupware.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is noted that techniques for converting paper documents into electronic document data are developing in various fields of business enterprises. According to conventional groupware techniques, in the case of converting a paper document into electronic document data and storing the electronic document data in a groupware server, a user scans the paper document using an imaging apparatus having a scanning function such as a scanner to convert the paper document into electronic document data. Then, the user stores the electronic document data in his/her computer or a file server, for example, to perform preparatory processes on the electronically converted document data such as renaming the document data. Then, the user stores such prepared document data in a predetermined area of a groupware server.
Also, in the case of editing the document data stored in the groupware server by adding new document data to the document data stored in the groupware server, for example, the paper document to be added is scanned and preparatory processes are performed on the scanned data to prepare document data to be added. Then, the prepared document data are stored in a predetermined area of the groupware server at which the document data subject to editing (adding) are stored.
However, according to such conventional techniques, procedures for converting a paper document into electronic data is relatively complicated and burdensome so that techniques for enabling swift conversion of a paper document into electronic data and/or editing of the electronic document data are in demand.